


Three Is Company

by traumatic_bunny



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatic_bunny/pseuds/traumatic_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more rewarding than going down on Mark... maybe apart from doing so while having Rob whisper dirty things in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is Company

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut :) Here in a form of [drawing](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9ixsonxf61rwwfgoo1_1280.jpg) by one and only [wintel](http://wintel.tumblr.com)

In moments like this, Gary could swear there were not many sexually related things as rewarding as going down on Mark.

His friend was always described as sweet and gentle, and other words of such kind, and they were never as true as when Gary had his mouth on him. Mark would take the caresses almost silently, just with rushed breath, soft gasps and tender whispers escaping his lips every now and then as his body would tense and relax with the pleasure, his hands move to Gary's head, thread through his hair and gently guide him where and how he was wanted the most. No matter how big the passion was, he would never be forceful, coaxing and pleading instead of demanding, and that's what made the simple act of sucking his cock so unique.

Gary loved it, unashamedly and completely, from the first time it'd happened, he loved giving the pleasure, loved seeing Mark like this, falling apart under his touch, unwinding and almost blossoming with a true beauty no one would expect to see in a face of a climaxing man. It was so rewarding, and so easy, too, all it took was just to give Mark all of the attention, focus on him and just try and please him, and that was it, that was the key opening it all, opening Mark and making him unravel.

He was a small man, thin boned and lean muscles, regarding by some as petite and delicate even, but his cock was nothing like that. It was thick and heavy, almost perfectly straight and with a nicely shaped head, and Gary not once marvelled at this contradiction that was Mark's body. Sometimes he'd stop all the licking and sucking and just stared down at it, until his attention would make Mark squirm and his cheeks flush more than before with the sudden bound of self-consciousness.

“You're beautiful, just let me look at you,” Gary would murmur, smiling up at him, and Mark would just nod, just agree, no matter how impatient he was for more of the pleasure, for the release.

It was a pure pleasure, to do all those things to Mark, and Gary's own body would react strong to it, every time, as if it was him who was caressed, as if it was his cock being served so nicely, and Gary loved that part, too, no matter how much it would make Rob snigger.

“You just love doing that, don't you,” Rob's low, raspy voice would tickle his ear and make Gary shiver, make his own cock jerk, begging for attention. Rob knew what he was doing, the bastard, he knew how to make it even better for all of them, his words carefully chosen for both him and Mark.

“You love sucking him, Gaz, you always have, I remember very well,” he would keep talking, his hand moving all over Gary's back, with long, almost soothing strokes. “You're just gagging for it, to taste him, to have this beautiful cock in your mouth and suck it dry... Can't wait for him to come, can you? To taste him properly, maybe to let him shoot all over your lips, your face, would you like that?”

Gary would moan at that, he always would, the visual so arousing that his hips were rocking already, involuntarily, just as Rob's hand would get there, to his arse, to squeeze it tightly and then part his cheeks, making room for the first of the intrusive fingers. Mark would moan, too, a small breathy sound from behind his gritted teeth, fingers tightening in Gary's hair, as if he wanted to say that yes, he wanted it like that, too, anything, just please, don't stop, none of you.

And they wouldn't, they couldn't, even if they wanted to. That was the moment when Gary would lose all of his interest in the real world, nothing mattered when he was like that, between Mark and Rob, bound in place by Mark's small, breathy moans and Rob's endless string of dirty words and naughty directions, by two sets of hands, fingers tangled in his hair and fingers forcing him open. He was hanging between those two men, two naked bodies, two cocks, sinking into him, making his body tense and relax as the pleasure took over.

That was his place to be, he knew, surrounded by friends, giving love and receiving it back tenfold, until he couldn't think any more, until everything was drowned in moans and thrusts and bitter taste on his tongue, sticky mess on his stomach and between his legs, and kisses, gentle and breathless, on his lips, on the back of his shoulder, two bodies pressed against him, holding him together.

Holding all of them together.


End file.
